LoveLust
by Slayersmut
Summary: NaLu GaLe Miraxus smut lemon First ever story please review
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the start of spring in Magnolia, and people flocked to the beautiful town for the annual Flower Festival, which always took place at the start of spring when new life would appear on the trees, this year however there was an unusual visitor amongst the usual tourist.

Over at the guild hall Mira was posting some new job requests on the Request Board "Hi Mira!" Lucy said as she walked up behind Mira to look for a job "Oh! Hi Lucy!" "Where's Natsu?" Mira inquired "He's probably gone fishing with Happy" Lucy replied. Lucy needed to take a job she needed to pay her rent! Just when she thought she'd have to wait for Natsu to get back, she saw it, the perfect job!

MAGICAL BOOKSHOP

2 mages needed to help setup for the grand opening of Giftical a magical book store

Reward - 100,000J and a book of your choosing

Lucy smiled and thought she knew the perfect person to accompany her, Levy was into books more than she was!

Lucy walked over to where Levy, Jet and Dory were sitting and placed the flyer down on the table in front of Levy.

Lucy and Levy had decided to meet at the train station in an hour giving each an opportunity to get a bag from their apartment, as Lucy was walking to the station she bore witness to a man dropping on his knee and asking his girlfriend to marry him, the whole street waited with bated breath as they waited for her reply, which was a yes as the street erupted into cheers and clapped Lucy remembered she has a train to catch.

"Wow Natsu look at much fish we caught!" "Yeah Happy! Let's go show Lucy" Natsu and Happy started racing through town to get the guild to show Lucy their fish. Happy flew into the guild hall first followed closely by Natsu "Hey Lucy! Look at all…" Natsu trailed off Lucy wasn't there her scent was fading "Hi Natsu" Natsu snapped his head around to look at Mira as she spoke "Lucy and Levy have gone on a job they'll be back by the end of the week" "Oh, ok thanks Mira" Natsu replied wondering why Lucy went on a job without him, after walking out of the guild he bumped into a red haired girl and got goosebumps up his arm from where they touched, after quickly mumbling an apology he kept walking

One week later..

"I never knew you liked Gajeel that way Levy! I completely understand why you pushed to get the book about Dragon Slayers" Levy blushed slightly as Lucy was chatting "Yeah it's really interesting, it's got heaps of information about the different types of known dragon slayers and a few chapters on mating, they go on like a kind of heat, did you know the dragon slayers mark their mates? and then stay with them for life?" Levy said in total fascination "Apparently they can become quite possessive of their mate during heat, and quite rough in their need, isn't it just…" Levy went bright red when she saw the way Lucy was staring at her "I-I just find it fascinating" Levy said quiet as a mouse under her furious blush.

Natsu was sitting at the guild he had dreamt of Lucy every night since she left for her job with Levy, at first it was just him, Lucy and Happy hanging out but by the end of the week his dreams had morphed into dreams of pleasure and lust, of kissing her soft lips, of running his hand down her back, of squeezing her breasts, of sucking her neck, of… 'oh fuck I'm getting hard! Stop thinking about it!' Just as Natsu had calmed down Lucy and Levy walked through the doors, Natsu ran over to greet them "Lucy!" he smiled an unbelievable smile at her, he turned his head "Hi Lev-ugh!" Natsu was tackled outside by a flash of black, as he shoved the black mass off him, he could smell who it was before he saw it was Gajeel "What's your problem jerk?" He asked confused "You are flame brain! Who do ya think ya are talking to my woman?" Gajeel retorted "She's mine!" roared Natsu, his fists shrouded in flame.

'Woman what woman?' Lucy was wondering

'Oh no! Gajeel likes Lucy' Levy frowned and suddenly felt jealous towards her friend while watching the two dragon slayers twitch waiting for the other to move, then without any visible indicator Gajeel and Natsu both ran full pace for their woman, only to Levy's surprise Gajeel threw her over his shoulder not Lucy.

When Gajeel finally stopped he was in front of a shabby wooden cabin just sitting on the edge of the east Forrest. Levy gulped as Gajeel slowly slid her down his body, she could feel his muscles under her, the contact made her feel hot 'what was that about?' "Gajeel! What'd you do that for?!" Levy felt indignant about being thrown over his shoulder. Gajeel said nothing while he bore his red eyes into hers before swiftly picking her up again only this time she was straddling his hips, this instantly made Levy feel self conscious and vulnerable "I'm claiming you as mine! I'm making you my mate" Gajeel exclaimed in a voice that dripped with desire.

"Natsu put me DOWN!" Lucy screamed into Natsu's back "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy had kicked and hit Natsu trying to get him to put her down but everytime she did it seemed to spur him on not slow him down. Natsu finally stopped and let out a small groan as he slid his hands up her smooth soft legs resting his hands on her hips before lifting her down in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I'm claiming you as mine! I'm making you my mate" Gajeel exclaimed in a voice that dripped with desire.

'Oh god!' Levy nearly convulsed in pleasure from Gajeel's words, she could feel her self instantly aroused, her body felt such indescribable want for this man, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulled his lips to hers much more forcefully than she ever intended, his tongue needing no invitation explored her mouth, making Levy moan into their kiss and her sex to get even wetter.

Gajeel could smell it, he could smell her arousal when he was kissing her, it was intoxicating, he never thought she would want him like this. He could feel his cock hardening, he could feel her luscious thighs in his hands, he couldn't restrain himself, grinding his hard member against her core, the sound of her moaning nearly turned him wild, he broke their kiss to trail kisses down her neck she tasted so good, he ground harder against her eliciting new moans

"Ga..oh" "Gajeel" she heard him moan "not.. Ah.. Not out here"

Gajeel straightened back up looked down at the tiny bluenette understanding instantly captured him, crashed his lips onto hers, their tongues clashing into each other tasting each other, this feeling was amazing, he slid his left arm around her waist and felt her legs tighten around him, he moaned at the feeling, anticipation for when it was her wet pussy tightening around him made him hurriedly open the door with his free hand and kicking it shut with his foot, moving his hands to her ass, he let out a groan as he squeezed her plump ass 'oh what I could do to that ass!' Quickly he walked the tangled pair to the bed and sat down on the edge so she was straddling him.

Levy moved her legs so she was putting her weight on her knees while sitting astride the iron dragon slayer placing her hands on his strong muscular defined arms she moaned at the feeling, her body was all sensation she could feel Gajeel's hands firmly gliding up her back, she could feel his lips, his tongue, his fangs against the skin of her collar bone and shoulder, she could hear herself panting, she could feel her core dripping arousal, she couldn't help it, she started grinding against his hard member, she'd do anything to relieve some of the ache she was feeling, some of the need.

Gajeel achingly slowly drew down the zipper at the back of Levy's orange strapless dress, once he reached the bottom of the zipper he placed his hand on Levy's exposed back and skimmed up her back "aaaaaah!" the girl groaned as she swung her head back and arched her back pushing her chest out. Gajeel not one to miss an opportunity pulled down her dress leaving her breasts exposed and with out missing a beat he captured her left delicate pink nipple in his mouth and sucked hard while his left squeezed her right breast.

"OH GOD!" The bluenette screamed this feeling was unbelievable she scrunched her hand into the dragon slayers mane holding his head where it was "oh god" she was panting she was still grinding against him she felt this pressure building at her core a pressure that refused to explode.

Gajeel could feel it now her core was so wet and warm he could feel it through his pants, he could feel she wanted to cum but Gajeel was struggling with his own needs and wants on the one had he wanted to plunge into her and fuck her into oblivion... On the other hand he wanted to give her all the pleasure he could after a quick internal struggle he decided to give her uncontrollable pleasure, he moved his free hand to her knee and let it wonder up her thigh to her apex, he heard her gasp as fingers slowly rubbed over her core "oh.. Pl.. Please" she cried out as she dug her nails into him. God he wanted this woman! With his thumb he slide her underwear to the side and rubbed on her slick folds with his fingers "please Gajeel" she whimpered at him, without ceasing his caresses of her core he moved his other hand to the small of her back, spreading his hand out to help support her, lightly kissing her bruising nipple before sitting up and looking into her beautiful eyes "please" she panted.

'God I need to find a release for this pressure it is making me lose my sanity' all her inhibitions had abandoned her, she could only focus on the fact she wanted him in her, still looking into his eyes as if making a wish, he slid a finger into her wet centre "Oh God!" She groaned throwing her head back this is what she needed, she heard Gajeel hiss as he entered her "Look at me!" He growled, Levy looked back into his eyes "I want to see you when I make you cum" Gajeel ordered, she blushed slightly but as his finger started to move slowly in and out she started to moan, she wanted him to watch her cum.

'Fuck! She's so fucking wet, so tight, so warm!' He was torturing her with his slow pace he could see it in her eyes the desperation to cum, he decided to be kind slipping another finger into her wet folds he received an appreciative moan from Levy "Do you like this?" He asked seductively without giving her time to answer he increased his speed feeling her get close, "aaaaa... Oh... Oh Ga... Don't...st" their eyes still locked together as she found her release "GAJEEL!" she screamed, he growled as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers she was so beautiful he would make her his Mate she was his! slowly easing them out as she rode out her orgasm, he looked at his fingers glistening with her, he had to taste her he licked his fingers, and suddenly he couldn't get enough the taste was exquisite, he gently flipped Levy onto the bed her back lying on the crumbled sheets with her ass resting on the edge he removed her underwear threw her legs over his shoulders, she was still mewling from the end of her orgasm.

She felt it, his tongue entering her licking at her walls sucking on her clit the feeling was amazing "oh god!" He was relentless with his attack on her core "oh god!" Her hands flew down to his head holding him in place "aaaa" she was panting loudly, he placed his hand on her soft stomach to hold her down while he placed his thumb on her clit slowly rubbing circles on it while he ravished insides with her tongue, she could feel it building again her body felt like it was going to shatter consuming so much pleasure "Gajeel" "gajeel" she whimpered his name over and over again until she screamed "GAJEEL!" at her climax.

Gajeel felt insanely smug as heard the bluenette call out his name when she climaxed for the second time at his hands but he also felt inpatient, lustful, he wanted to claim his mate, he felt primal he couldn't hold on any longer he released him self to the dragon with in, standing at the end of the bed he tore her bunched up dress from her waist and swiftly removing his clothes he watched as the bluenette face went from shocked to scared as she saw his erection come free from it's confines.

Gajeel hadn't noticed that his appearance had changed that he had black sparkling scales dusted over his body, that his fangs.

"Gajeel... I-I... It..." Levy stammered as she stared at the thick hard cock in front of her "It will fit!" He growled "I'm not ready" Levy blushed looking down, trying to cover herself. "I'm sorry shrimp, but I need you, I need to make you mine… now before I lose all control" "Gajeel, I… I…" Levy was at a loss for words. Gajeel lifted Levy up the bed kneeling between her legs leaning down to her ear he whispered "I must make you mine" Levy was so nervous she gulped before looking in the dragon slayers eyes, resting her hands on his shoulders and giving the smallest of nods of permission, Gajeel rubbed the head of his erection on her opening coating himself in her arousal 'fuck she's so wet, uhh that smell!' Without warning he slammed into her ripping through her virginity "AAAAHHH!" she cried with pain she had dug her nails into his shoulders he had been so rough with her, he bent down to kiss her urgently to take her pain, his had grabbed onto her waist and squeezed he wanted to give her time to adjust but he couldn't stop himself she was just so warm, so wet, so fucking tight, he pulled out slowly and pushed his way into her tight space again getting faster with every thrust.

'Oh god it hurts!' Levy dug her nails into Gajeel's shoulder drawing blood, this fullness is unbearable! As he withdrew from her she would feel relief and then he pushed back in the pain of her stretching was incredible, but Gajeel didn't stop he kissed her but couldn't stop thrusting into her, after a few more thrust it wasn't just pain she felt something was mixed into the pain something good and she started to moan.

Gajeel quickened his pace plunging into her again and again, breaking their kiss to claim a nipple as her perky tits bounced up and down as he thrust over and over "Ga...aaaa...aaaa" "Gaaaaa...jeelll" she clawed down his arms as pleasure was beginning to overwhelmed her. Gajeel released her nipple to look at her "Look at me!" Thrust "I" thrust "want" thrust "you" thrust "to" thrust "look" thrust "at" thrust "me" thrust "when" thrust "you" thrust "cum" the bluenette instantly looked at him, she was panting and moan she was all sensations as he pounded into her again and again over and over, she was nearly there, she reached out to place her hand on his cheek without breaking pace Gajeel held her hand and kissed her wrist, sucked it and nip it, he whispered against her wrist "you are mine!" and sank his fangs into her pale wrist he felt her blood in his mouth as he marked her as his mate "aaaaaahhhh FUCK ME GAJEEL!" Gajeel picked up the pace slamming into her faster and deeper he was getting close he couldn't hold on much longer "look at me" he growled, Levy instantly acquiesced to his demand as they locked eyes she felt herself tightening around him while her orgasm ripped through her screaming his name as wave after wave crashed through her never once looking away from his eyes, Gajeel only thrust into her two more times before releasing his seed inside her.

Both panting heavily Gajeel lent down to kiss levy gently "you are mine now Shorty"

Meanwhile back at the guild, Mira had noticed how strange the dragon slayers had acted but not just that how Gray was returning some of Juvias affections, how her brother Elfman and Eva had disappeared together 'what's going on today?'

*Ding Dong*

That was the delivery door at the rear of the guild she'd better go collect the delivery.

She signed for the delivery and was left with the crates of food and booze in the alley behind the guild next to the back door "Well that was kind of him to leave a little lady to deal with all these crates" Laxus smirked at her from the entrance of the alley, but Mira couldn't pay attention to what he said the demon twitched inside her, she wanted to have this man she wanted to dominate his body, Mira stared at Laxus with lust appreciating his body, his hair, his scar, his eyes she found him incredibly sexy wanted him here, now "Hey are you ok?" Laxus snapped her out of her ogling


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY ALL, so I wrote a different chapter but really wasn't happy with it so I started again this is just a little story temptation.**

"Hey are you ok?" Laxus **snapped** her out of her ogling. Mira wasn't ok something was wrong with her she wanted this man she wanted to fuck him into oblivion.

"No Laxus, something is not right with me..."

"You said it demon not me" he smirked at her

"No, really I think you'd better go" Laxus cocked an eyebrow at her "Whatever" Laxus closed his eyes in exasperation turned on his heel to walk out of the alley. Mira was thankful he was going, but as he turned something snapped in her, her demon woke, she wanted to dominate this strong, arrogant, sexy lighting dragon slayer.

Before a blink had passed she'd reached the end of the alley and thrown Laxus against the alley wall behind her making the brick wall crack. A look of complete shock spread across his face "What the fuck Mira?" He spat angrily "Why the fu" before he could finish his question Mira was right in front of him her lush breasts lightly pressing into his chest and her finger pressed onto his lips to silence his speech, she placed her left hand onto Laxus' strong neck applying slight pressure so he'd lean down enough for her to lightly brush her lips against his once, twice, the third time the kiss deepened. Laxus moved his right hand from his side to grab onto Mira's hip and pull her body to his in haste, Mira moaned into their kiss at his touch, and slid her hand onto his hand that was holding her hip she squeezed his hand, broke their kiss and without giving Laxus a chance to react Mira ripped his shirt open and wrapped her legs around his waist her arms around his neck kissed his lips softly, capturing his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling on it gently, Laxus granted her an aroused grunt.

Natsu finally stopped and let out a small groan as he slid his hands up Lucy's smooth soft legs resting his hands on her hips before lifting her down in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Lucy questioned irritation oozing from her voice while she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry Luce, I.. I can't help it I have to keep you safe" Natsu replied confusion evident on his face, what was he doing?

"I wasn't in any danger!" Lucy proclaimed exasperated.

"I felt like you were..." "You are MY Lucy no one else can have you!"

Lucy stared dumbfounded at Natsu 'His Lucy? What the hell is going on with him?'

Natsu's instincts were screaming at him clawing there way into his muscles making him want to claim, possess, protect, pleasure, mate.

"Natsu" Lucy paused, a shiver ran through her, the atmosphere had changed, Natsu was the embodiment of a predator, of a Dragon. "Natsu" she began again "I think I'm going to walk back to the guild" smiling weakly at him

"I'm sorry Luce" Natsu grabbed Lucy and like they were in a whirlwind pulled Lucy through the door of his home pushing Lucy's back against the door his hips pressed into hers, hands on her waist leaning in to whisper in her ear "I can't let you do that"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Luce" Natsu grabbed Lucy and like they were in a whirlwind pulled Lucy through the door of his home pushing Lucy's back against the door his hips pressed into hers, hands on her waist leaning in to whisper in her ear "I can't let you do that"

Lucy could feel his breath against her ear, could feel Natsu's heat emanating off him, could smell his scent… it was intoxicating!

She roamed over his body with her eyes, admiring his well defined physique, desire pooled between her legs, the urge to touch him was becoming present while her eyes wandered over his stomach… chest… arms… face... 'has he always been this handsome? This … HOT?'

Natsu could smell it, he could smell her arousal, he could smell what he was doing to her, her beautiful eyes admiring his body, longing for his body made Natsu supremely smug, if she wanted it he would happy oblige.

Natsu's thumbs started rubbing little circles on Lucy's hips, his strokes slowly making bigger circles touching more of her soft skin, the feeling of her skin was incredible how had he never noticed before. Natsu placed his forehead on hers took a steadying breath and never stopping his thumb strokes, spoke to Lucy

"Lucy, I'm your best friend, and I Need you" The sound of Natsu's desperation, his plea for permission had Lucy snapping her eyes to his, all predatory dominance evaporated, this was her Natsu and he needed her "Lucy will you help me?" With out missing a heartbeat Lucy gave the smallest of nods her hands came up to rest on his warm muscular chest while his arm snaked around her back to pull her body against Natsu's and hold her there, her body reacted to the contact with Natsu's body and the amazing heat he emitted had her desire intensifying and her lips parting in an 'o'

Natsu took that opportunity to kiss her slowly, swiping his tongue over her lips begging her to open her mouth, their tongues stroking together at an agonisingly slow pace, Lucy brought her hand up to tangle into Natsu's hair, small quiet moans were escaping her as she lost herself to the sensual sensation of their kiss, of Natsu's hand travelling up her bare stomach to her clothed breast swiping his thumb over her nipple extracted a moan of such want from Lucy it took her a second to realise the sound came from her.

Lucy started to feel hot, her core felt heavy, her desire dampening her panties, her skirt and and singlet felt annoying they were in the way of her contact with Natsu's warmth, his hand squeezed her breast then rolled her nipple extracting another gratifying moan from Lucy catching it with his mouth as their kiss turned feverish neither one getting enough of the other. Natsu broke the kiss and started kissing, licking and sucking up and down Lucy's neck never relinquishing his hold on her breast, the feeling was exquisite, making her breathy, she clamped her thighs together to get some friction to help relieve her ache

Natsu could smell the spike in her arousal could smell her need for him, it intoxicated him and brought out the need to please her, to pleasure her, he stopped kissing her, placed both his hands on her hip and took a step back, her arousal was killing him, his instincts were shouting at him to pleasure and claim. In the most sexually husky voice he could muster he said "Lucy close your eyes, keep them closed until I say, ok?" Smiling his best seductive smile at her as he watched her close her eyes

Lucy's skin tingled as soon as she closed her eyes, her skin hyper aware as her loss of sight made her sense of touch heightened, she stood there bereft for moment waiting for what Natsu would do, when she felt it, his thumbs hooking into her skirt and panties sliding them down an inch, sweeping kisses from one hip to the other, his actions left butterflies in her stomach and brought a new wave of arousal flow through her core before repeating his agonisingly slow removal of her clothes until her skirt and panties pooled at her feet "don't open your eyes!" Natsu's commanded, kissing up the inside of one thigh and then the other ignoring the place she wanted him to touch the most the place where she burning for relief just as she thought she would scream from his denial of her core, he did it, he stroked his thumb over her pearl, pleasure shocked through her as he rubbed small circles over her pearl with his thumb "Oo" Lucy whispered in shock and enjoyment.

Natsu took this as a good sign and slid his middle finger inside her heavily slicked sheath while bringing his mouth closer to lick and suck on her pearl as he leisurely pushed his finger in and out of her

"Oh FUCK Natsu!" Lucy moaned as she plunged her hands into his hair while she let her head hang back and push her core harder into his mouth, his slow leisurely pace was killing her, she had built up so much but just couldn't quite reach the edge. Natsu took his mouth of her she nearly growled at him "Lucy… open your eyes, look at me" she could feel his breathes against her most intimate part as he spoke, his word made her butterflies flutter, when she opened her eyes to look down at Natsu between her legs working on her centre licking and sucking her pearl dragging his finger against her front wall and then pushing back into her all the while looking straight into her eyes with his, she vaguely noticed his cheeks and forehead was dusted with red glittering scales as was his shoulders and forearms she wanted to say something but she couldn't think her body was building her hips were bucking against Natsu, her eyes locked with Natsu's "Oh Natsu…" he added a second finger pushing into her as he sucked her pearl "OH Natsu" he sped up scissoring his fingers on the way out "Oooh Natsu" she was going to explode one body can't hold so much feeling "Oh Natsu" she pulled on his hair and closed her eyes "OH Fuck! NNAATSU!" Lucy screamed out for Natsu as her whole body shook with her orgasm

Natsu felt her walls clamp around his fingers trapping them inside her when she came and screamed out his name. Her knees started to buckle while she was locked in her orgasm, Natsu grunted as he caught a collapsing Lucy, carried her over to his bed and laid her down quickly stripping his clothes and sinking onto the bed next to her shredding her singlet open before staring in a bright pink bra that held what he wanted covered, with incredible distaste for the item of clothing he tore the cups apart to bare her luscious breasts, her pink nipples hardening to the air 'they are perfect tits' squeezing one breast and sucking on the other he could smell her desire.

Lucy never had the chance to recover from her orgasm, what Natsu was doing to her breasts felt incredible and was some how attached to the building in her core. Lucy watched him as he lavished attention onto her breast, he looked incredibly sexy, dragony with all his suddenly appearing red glittering scales scattered all over his body, the sight of him made her mouth water and her walls clench, she was ready she wanted him now! "Natsu...a... P-please" she begged, her thighs dampened by her arousal, Lucy felt her breast being released with a pop sound she immediately missed the attention of Natsu's mouth, she felt his weight shift next to her, resting his weight on his elbows next to her shoulders, first one knee and then the other finding there place between her thighs, she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she wrapped a hand behind his neck to bring his lips to her which immediately ignited a fire in her belly she was completely exposed, naked in front of him, she had already come apart under his ministrations and with this kiss she burned for him, burned for their union, she couldn't wait anymore "Natsu" she managed through their kiss "please" in response Natsu shifted his weight onto one elbow and rubbed his throbbing erection up and down her entrance coating himself with her need for him, he pushed his head into her entrance.

"I'm so sorry Lucy" he whispered to her in warning as he plunged his length into her, eviscerating her virgin barrier, Lucy cried out as pain lanced through her, he tried to stay still but it was nigh impossible to stop himself from slowly bucking his hips into her "I Need you Lucy" his voice oozed dominance she wanted him to still, to let her acclimatise to his intrusion into her body, but Natsu was losing out to his instincts to claim, he needed her.

Her tight warm wetness was amazing, he had never experienced anything that even came close to having his cock buried in Lucy in his life, he wanted to be gentle for her, wanted her to enjoy it, but this feeling, this warm pressure was making his body take control of it's movements, he only pulled back a little before pushing back in, slowly easing out further before disappearing back into her, he tried to comfort her with loving kisses, but when her groans of discomfort slowly morphed into moans of pleasure he couldn't hold back anymore breaking their kiss Natsu started to move faster and harder until you could hear the slapping of there body's together "oh fuck" she crooned at him, he wanted a better angle he wanted to ram into her and her scream, he suddenly had an intense desire to claimed all of her, he stopped her thrusting, pulling her left knee over his right arm and began thrusting again "OH Fuck Natsu!" she felt amazing but he wanted… more. Natsu could feel him rising to his finish, but he refused to go without claiming all of her, his mate, he pumped into her furiously faster and harder after every pump making sure she was lost in her pleasure, he could feel her walls start to quiver, her nails digging into his back, she was nearing her release , it wouldn't take long. It had to be now, Natsu quickly sucked on two of his fingers on his right, reaching down to squeeze her arse he let his hand move closer to where they were joined, he was so sure she was lost in he slid a finger inside her arse while he pumped into her "OH FUCK!" Lucy cried out. It was an awkward position but he could hold it. "NATSU!" She screamed for him just before she clamped her teeth over his shoulder biting down hard, while her walls clamped over his cock he bit into the crook of her neck marking her as his mate while he poured himself into her

sorry guys life life has been a bit hectic, but I hope you like the new chapter.


End file.
